


Holiday Mix (2nd Edition)

by JasnNCarly



Series: Wrestlers & You (Drabble Series) [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A set of drabbles I posted as "gifts" for the Holiday Season in 2016.





	Holiday Mix (2nd Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I tried to keep the drabbles to a hundred words. But some of the ideas forced me to write some more. I hope you enjoy them anyway. Happy holidays!

**1\. “Why didn’t you try harder? You just left.” (Seth)** ****

You caught him off guard with the question, especially as you sat on the opposite end of the couch and refused him any physical contact, “Why didn’t you try harder? You just left.”

“I don’t have an answer for that.” His puppy dog brown eyes pierce yours as he speaks so soft it’s barely audible, “But I didn’t want to leave.”

“So what am I supposed to do now? I don’t trust you.”

Seth shrugs his shoulders, “I’m here because I love you…and I’ll do whatever I need to do to get you back.”

“It—it isn’t that simple anymore.”

**2\. “It was real. It was real to me.” (Seth)**

“You’re scared of us, and I get that.” Seth reaches over, despite your obvious distance, and circles your ankle with his warm touch, his thumb caressing the skin, “But everything was real between us, right?” He grabs your other ankle, tugging you playfully to his side of the couch. Laying your legs over his lap, Seth salivates at the smile you try to restrain as his arms encase your waist, “It was real to me.”

Your arms create a small protective circle around his neck as he adjust his body to cradle yours, “It was real to me, too, Seth.”

**3\. “The problem is that I don’t think I can stop thinking about you.” (Dean)**

“Remember, when we agreed to give each other some space?”

Yes! You had just agreed that this ‘thing’ whatever it was overwhelmed you just a little too much. Dean had business to focus on, and you had the tendency to avoid relationships at all costs. Before you can reply, you are putty in his arms, moaning into a hungry kiss and forgetting your name – much less the agreement.

He pulls away, pressing his forehead frustrated into yours, “The problem is that I don’t think I can stop thinking about you…which means there is no way I can leave you alone.”

**4\. “I came here to win you back, and dammit, I’ll do whatever I have to.”(Roman)** ****

You had company, including a blind date that could be an amazing match - brought forth by a girlfriend who knew you better than you knew yourself sometimes. Pushing Roman into the hallway, you signal for your dinner party to give you just a minute.

Slamming your apartment door, you shove him with all your strength, “You’re such a fucking asshole! Why are you here?”

“I came here to win you back and…” Roman ignores your frustration, holding your face in his hands and watching as you melt against his touch, “Damn it, I’ll do whatever I have to, (Y/N).”

**5\. “I’m getting really tired of losing people.”(Moxley)**

“I’m getting really tired of losing people.” Jon rips his jacket off, throwing it towards his wall, and falling to a seat on his beaten down couch, tilted on its one left leg.

You stay propped against the door, uncertain if you should stay, and try not to coax him to believe that this argument will pass. Chewing the inside of your lip, you take one step after another until you are seat on his couch, tilting it more and eliciting a smile from his lips. You reach over to touch his hair, vowing, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You promise?”

**6\. “I thought you were different, obviously I was wrong.” (Dean)**

“No,” You yank yourself out of his arms, “I thought you were different, obviously I was wrong.”

 “That wasn’t what you thought it was, (Y/N). That was—a mistake.”

“Funny how that mistake looked like you kissing your ex.” You slap his hands away before he can try to hold you again; unable to resist, your palm harshly finds his cheek as a follow up, “I told you I didn’t want this! I told you we never should’ve crossed this line, and now I’m fucked!”

“…I need you to believe me, to trust me right now.”

“You go to hell.”

**7\. “You’re leaving because it’s easier to walk away than to fight for what you really want.” (Dean)**

“You’re looking for an excuse.”

You toss your bags into the trunk of your rental car, trying to make your escape final, “Leave it to you to give me a good one.”

“You’re leaving because it’s easier to walk away than to fight for what you really want.”

Spinning around, you find yourself face to face with him and swallow hard at the nearness of him.

“And what you want is me.” Dean’s hands snake around your waist, securing you against him as he pins you to the car, “So, stop looking for reasons to run and let me explain.”

 

**8\. “Can you hold me?”(Seth)**

You couldn’t help but laugh at the awkwardness of the situation; you and your ex stuck in a room without a functioning heater. You climb under the covers with him as the hotel calls with another “fifteen minutes” excuse; Seth slams the phone down.

“First the beds, now this.”

For once, you believed him. None of this was his plan. He was trying to be your friend, trying to win your trust back before he made a move.

“Can you hold me?” You thought he’d get whiplash from the way he snapped his neck, smirking, “It’ll keep us warm, Seth.”

 

 **9\. “Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I ever had to do.” (Moxley)** ****

“Mox?” You call it out, entering his locker room with a small knock; you find him sitting on a bench with his head buried in a crimson covered towel, his body still wet with the blood from the match. You don’t think about the distance, only allow your concern to lead you as you kneel in front of him, pulling the towel down to investigate the wound, “I could—”

“I thought you hated me. Why you here?”

Break ups drew a line, one you shouldn’t cross even if you had been friends first. You force back tears, grabbing a nearby water bottle and wetting the cloth. Dabbing his wounds with a tender touch, you choke out the truth, “Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, Mox. Now, shut up and let me help.”

**10\. “I just need you to stop being so nice to me unless you’re gonna marry me after.”(Roman)**

“You don’t think they’ll like it?” You start to panic, checking your recipe one last time, “Shit, maybe I should scrap it and go with something else.”

“Stop.” Roman finishes his bite, smiling from ear to ear at your nervous nature, “It’s perfect, baby girl.”

“Then, what was the face?”

“I was thinking…” Holding you tight so you can’t run, he teases you with a heart stopping statement, “I just need you to stop being so nice to me unless you’re gonna marry me after.”

Your jaw drops, silence until you final verbalize a, “Huh?”

“I mean it. You going through all this trouble to impress my family, looking like that while you playing housewife?” Roman’s hands slide to your backside, taking a firm hold, “Maybe it’s time I put a ring on it.”

 

 **11\. “I don’t want to feel anymore.” (Moxley)** ****

“I don’t want to feel anymore.”

“I know, but…”

“Just please help me forget.”

Jon Moxley would have to beg no one else for a one night stand, but you were different. You knew it and struggled to maintain some dignity, even as he hit the perfect spot on your neck, “You should go.”

“You’re probably right.” Jon pulled away, just enough to tug at the hem of your shirt until you lifted your arms; with the clothing gone, he went back to work, kissing at the tiny valley between your heaving breasts, “But maybe you wanna forget tonight, too.”

**12\. “You’re either with me or you’re not. You can’t just come and go as you please.” (Roman)**

You don’t want to know what’s gotten into him; though you find it hard to get comfortable now as you pull yourself onto the kitchen counter. Roman continues to avoid you, finishing off a glass of something, and stands at the sink, “You’re either with me or you’re not. You can’t just come and go as you please.”

“Okay.” You give a firm nod, sliding down, “I’ll call or something next time.”

Before you can leave, he blocks you from a step and places a hand on either side of you; Roman backs you against the counter then husks, “Don’t go.”

“I don’t know what’s going on. What has got you all lost, but…” You grab his face, locking your eyes onto his, “I’m with you.”

 

 **13\. “I won’t survive, and that’s your fault. You made me love you. You let me in.”(Moxley)** ****

“You did this!”

Jon is beyond pissed, smiling angrily into the next drag of his cigarette, “I did this?”

“I don’t know what to do with myself anymore. I’m this—jealous girlfriend version of my former self, and that’s not fucking me. The only thought I got is I won’t survive, and that’s your fault!” You snatch the cigarette out of his hand, stomping it under your foot as the smoke emerges through his nostrils, “You made me love you! You let me in!”

You back away from him when he steps forward like the realization has slapped him harder than you ever could; you are exposed, vulnerable, and you hate it.

 

 **14\. “What happened to us? We used to be so close.” (Moxley)** ****

“What happened to us? We used to be so close.”

“Sex. And a lot of it.”

You roll your eyes, trying to feign innocence as you turn away from him; hugging the blankets tighter around yourself, you turn away from him.

Jon drapes his arm around you, pulling your back against his chest and playfully chewing at your shoulder, “Okay, I’m sorry. Ask me anything you want to know.”

“And you’re going to answer? None of your avoidance?”

“You have my word.”

You turn in his arms, your eyes pleading with his sincerely, “Do you love me?”

Jon embraces you tighter, kissing your lips once before sighing, “…more than you’ll ever know.”

 

 **15\. “The thing is, I can’t pretend we never happened because I’m still in love with you.” (Roman)** ****

You had both ended up at the same New Year’s party, because working together and sharing friends created those type of situations. Avoiding him, you stepped out onto the back porch and crossed your arms to mentally curse yourself out under the stars.

“It’s a little cold out here for you to be in a strapless dress.”

You didn’t need to face him because you’d know that voice anywhere; it had growled and whispered your name enough for you to recognize it in any tone. Before you could come up with a reasonable excuse, you feel his suit jacket draped over your shoulders and know his statuesque form is right beside you.

You slip your arms through it, the cloth entirely too big for you, “Yet another thing we should pretend never happened, right?”

“That’s what we need to talk about. The thing is,” Roman finds your hand, pulling the suit jacket up just a little, “I can’t pretend we never happened because I’m still in love you.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Roman.” You try to retract your hand only to have him bring your body to his in one swift move, “I really want to forget you in the New Year. That’s all.”

“And I’m never gonna let that happen.”

 

 **16\. “You wanna know the last thing I thought of? You. I thought of you.” (Seth)** ****

You push through a crowd of people, each assuring you, “He’s fine, (Y/N)!” and make it into the trainer’s room where Seth is receiving staples with a small cringe. Wide-eyed, you make it to his side and slip your hand into his as they wrap up the process.

He’s a true champ, saying nothing and moving nothing beyond his wince; you think you’re taking it worse than he is until the trainers step out, promising Seth they will be back to check on him – get him transport to the hospital. Seth shrugs them off and waits for the door to close before immediately taking you into his arms for a tight embrace.

“You scared me with that fall. Could you not participate in any ladder matches for a while?”

“I usually don’t fall like that.” Seth strokes your hair back, trying to calm you down with his touch, “You wanna know the last thing I thought of?”

“No, I just want you to be okay.”

“You.” Seth kisses your pout, smiling at you reassuringly, “I thought of you.”

 

 **17\. “Even though I know you’re lying, I still almost believe you.” (Seth)** ****

“I’m not trying to tease you. I swear.” You adjust the tiny red bow on your bra and lotion your smooth legs, “I want you to go out and have a good time. I will do the same.”

“Even though I know you’re lying,” Seth narrows his eyes at you as you slip on a pair of red heels, “I still almost believe you because I would believe just about anything when you’re wearing…that.”

“Good…” You go into the walk-in closet, sure he’ll follow and make a circle around your clothes before going to his side of the closet; you run finger along his button up shirts and hold one out, “Should I wear this?”

“That’s it!” Seth no longer believes you, chasing you out of the closet and into the bedroom.

 

 **18\. “I don’t even know you.” (Roman)** ****

“I don’t even know you.” Roman laughs, putting the controller down as you indulge yourself with maniacal laughter, “Are you always this way with games?”

“Just with  _Street Fighter_.” You turn towards him and immediately jump at him, causing him to chuckle as he falls onto the couch, his head slightly slamming against the couch arm, “Now, I’m ready to play another game.”

“This is a whole new side to you.” He embraces you tight as your lips dive for his, “I kind of like it.”

“Buy me some more old school games? You might see it more often, Roman.”

**19\. “Nothing about us feels right anymore.” (Seth)** ****

You are snuggled with Seth on the couch, on the verge of falling asleep curled into his side as a throw blanket covers the two of you. Tomorrow would be chaotic with all the family stuff, so it was nice to have a quiet moment with your man on the holiday weekend.

That is until his chest falls with a heavy sigh, announcing, “Nothing about us feels right anymore.”

Your eyes pop open, panic immediately set in, “Wh—what do you mean?”

“I mean…” He reaches beneath the blanket and into his sweatpants pocket, retrieving a long rectangular box, “I need to discuss your Christmas gift with you.”

You frown, slightly lifting your head and opening the box to find a key hanging on his key-chain with his logo, “What’s this about?”

“You’re home to me.” Seth waits for you to find his eyes once more, tucking your hair behind your ear, “Now, I want to give you the same.”

**20\. “I don’t want to look at you when I know I can’t be with you.” (Roman)**

“Why do you say things like that?”

“It’s true, (Y/N). I don’t want to look at you when I know I can’t be with you.” He prevents you from walking away, though you try to pass him and get back to the party, “I don’t think you want to be without me anymore either.”

“Roman, stop.” You can’t afford to ruin your make up; he can’t see you look like a raccoon before the clock strikes midnight, and you get a real chance to make him jealous, “Just—let it go.”

No point in worrying about your makeup when Roman lips engage with yours; you let out a muffled protest against his lips, as you instinctively mold against him, wondering how you could ever truly forget the feeling.

**21\. “Sometimes it’s good to be scared because it means you still have something to lose…”(Roman)** ****

“I’m scared to be with you.” You confess, trying to catch your breath after the kiss, as you remain captured in his arms, yet you avoid his eyes, “We can’t make it work the first time. What makes you think—”

“Sometimes, it’s good to be scared because it means you still have something to lose.” Roman nuzzles your neck and shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of your skin, “I need you back, (Y/N). I don’t think I’ve lost you yet, and I’ll do what I have to in order for you to see that.”

You know there’s no getaway when his eyes find yours again, clearly staking a mental claim on what he believes is his –  _you_.

**22\. “I’m mad at you because I love you!”(Seth)**

“I’m fine.” You groan, somewhat bending at the waist as you cannot take in a deep breath without the pain ripping through you, “It’s bruised, not broken.”

“Fuck.” Seth moves to your side, hands on your hips, “You shouldn’t be arguing with me right now.”

You glare at him, smacking his hands away, “Then don’t piss me off. You have no right to be mad at me when I had maybe the best match of my career!”

“I’m mad at you because I love you!” His outburst clearly surprises him as much as it does you; staring at you for a moment, waiting for a reaction, Seth simply disappears when you say nothing in response.

 

**23\. “I just wanted someone to notice me.”(Roman)**

 “I just wanted someone to notice me.”

“Baby girl, you have no idea how many people notice you.” Roman zips up your hoodie to cover your revealing attire, kissing your forehead, “You don’t have to show anything to get anyone’s attention, especially mine.”

“But the way some of the ladies dress, I thought—”

“I only have eyes for you. Just you, the way you are.” Roman dips down, gathering you in his arms and lifting your feet off the ground; he grins when your arms are thrown around his neck, “And you don’t show off like that unless we’re in the bedroom. Got it?”

 

**24\. “Please don’t chase me anymore unless you’re ready to catch me.” (Dean)**

“I’m going to give you this warning once, Dean, and that’s it.” You step away from him, resisting the urge to follow him into the bedroom and stand in the archway, “Please, don’t chase me anymore unless you’re ready to catch me. Leave this as it is and don’t be surprised when I flirt or do anything else with anyone else.”

“I don’t want you thinking about or looking at  _anyone_  but me.” His lips suck at your earlobe before his teeth pinch it, “That tell you how ready I am to catch you?”

“Don’t play with me…”

“That I can’t promise.”

 

**25\. “Is that what you’re doing? Trying to make me hate you?” (Moxley)**

“Stop! I know you don’t mean that!” You watch as he continues to pace his locker room, all of this after he made some evil comments about not needing anyone – especially vindictive little bitches. Though you had nothing to do with his loss, you were sure he didn’t care where he aimed his venom, “You want me to hate you for being some kind of cruel asshole?”

Jon says nothing, kicking his bag off the bench.

“Is that what you’re doing? Trying to make me hate you?” When his eyes never find yours, you bulldoze your way into his path and grab his face with your hands, “Because that’s never gonna happen, Mox.”

And, just like that, he’s coming back down to earth – just to see you.


End file.
